Lost
by YuukiOneesan
Summary: Sayuri is Soryus girlfriend. She goes to his house for what he said was a surprise, but what she finds is something she never imagined. Oc/Soryu (was written quickly for a friend of mine for her birthday)


Earlier today during work, I had received a text message from Soryu saying I should go to his house later on and that he had a surprise for me. When I went to the penthouse, Baba told me he was busy with Mr. Ichinomiya and I could not see him at that time.

"Soryu told me to drop you off at his house tonight," Baba mischievously grinned at me.

"Baba! Don't think like that. You're probably wrong..." Though it is Soryu; it probably is that.

And here we are now; I'm in Baba's car, being driven to Soryu's house. If he has a surprise for me then it must be... well, we had been talking about marriage for a while now. But if it's not that then he must be wanting to... I put my face in my jacket, trying to cover my reddening face.

"Oh? What are you thinking with a face red like that?" Baba asked. I was too late. He'd seen.

"I- I was just thinking about earlier when I, um... I had tripped on nothing again! It was so humiliating ha-ha..." Did I manage to fool him?

"Okay then, Sayori. Whatever you say," He said the last part in a sing-song voice. I pushed my face deeper into my jacket as if that would help calm my embarrassment.

"We're here anyways so you guys can go be lovey-dovey."

"Ah, thanks Baba for the ride." I got out of the car and walked to the front door- which was cracked open slightly. _Did he do this on purpose? I don't have a key yet so that would make sense... _I looked back at Baba who was preparing to leave the drive-way. He was probably waiting for me to go in.

I entered the house and smelled a nice aroma as if Soryu had cooked dinner. I walked in through his living room and into his _did_ cook dinner and he set the table already with white tablecloth and candles that are unlit. From here I could spot a box of matches and two plates across from each other, each filled with various foods.

"Oh my, this looks all so classy. Soryu..." I was filled with awe at all of it and I wanted to hug him so badly right now.

I noticed the bathroom light on but when I checked inside, he wasn't there. The bedroom? Indeed, the light was also on. So I went and pushed open the door... and screamed.

"Soryu!" I ran to his body splayed on the bed, ignoring the fact that the only thing covering him was a towel.

I mean, why would I care anyways? He had been shot in the head. Killed. Murdered. I cried over his body, knowing that there was no way to save him now, not when he was already dead. I couldn't stop crying, no matter how much I wanted to grab my cell and dial 911 or call Baba back over here. I couldn't because the tears blurred my vision, and my heart... my heart ached _so _much. Whenever I thought that he was gone, that he wouldn't come back, my heart lurched and poured out more tears from my eyes and disgusting sobs from my mouth.

I looked into his open eyes and saw the last feeling he felt. I thought it was a myth, that you could do that. But here I am, and I could see sorrow. At what though? Dying? He was sad that he died? And am I so selfish to think that maybe he was sad to die because he wanted to be with me?

After I don't know how long, I finally managed to grab my phone and sent out a group text about what happened to everyone; Baba, Mr. Ichinomiya, Ota, and Mamoru. I think they need to see the crime scene first because if this had something to do with the Ice Dragons, I'm sure they wouldn't want a lot of publicity.

I looked him over and over again, wanting to never get his image out of my mind when I noticed something in his hands. A remote. Why would he have a TV remote in his hand? I grabbed it and felt something on the back of it. A note; _Watch the DVD in the player. _I switched on the TV and pressed play to a film.

A woman appeared with long black hair and sunglasses on. Only her pale face was shown and the background was completely dark. The film looked as if it was recorded from earlier this week according to the time stamp.

"If you're watching this DVD then that means I succeeded in killing Soryu Oh of the Ice Dragons. It's nothing personal. Anyways, don't try finding me, you won't succeed. Although, I'm sure you'll try anyways. Oh and to Soryu's lover, I'm sorry toots. Stuff like this always happens. Try not to be too sad. Or vengeful!" And she laughed- more like cackled until the whole screen was black and then nothing.

I was about to scream at her for what she said- for what she _did-_ but before I could, I heard the front door to the house opening and Ota yelling out my name.

"In here," I said weakly, having lost all strength again, just wanting to fall asleep.

They opened the door and everyone looked at me with sorrowful looks because they knew that no one else was close to Soryu like I was.

"I..." I didn't know what to say or do except hold out the remote. "This was here. Play the DVD." And so they watched it. I watched it again, feeling the anger rise up again from what the women said. And I couldn't help it. I couldn't help it that after hearing what she said twice in a row, hearing her dreadful laugh, I got up when it was over and threw whatever I could find at the TV. I screamed at the woman, asking her why, asking her why she couldn't kill me too, and telling her that she was going to pay for what she did. When I was finished, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Baba." I said before going into his arms, weeping like a child. No one said anything and I'm kind of glad they didn't. Just being there was enough for me; in fact it did a lot for me. I moved my face from Baba's chest and saw something in the corner of the room I had not noticed before. It was a small gift box. I walked over to it and opened it.

A ring. There was a ring inside. In that moment, I decided.

"I want to join the Ice Dragons."


End file.
